Just another day
by eternity4540
Summary: This is a story of Hermione.Moments in her life. Hermione's POV
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HI! Well almost every day I read fanfics and review. I thought even I should write a fanfic! The one I can call it as my own! So here it goes. It's nothing too special. Just a day in Hermione's life, during the sixth year. Happy reading!

DISCLAMER: I own Harry Potter in my own little cute world. Of course its Rowling in the real world!

Chapter 1:

Hermione's POV:

"I think he might be a bit better this year", I said.

"Hermione, poisonous toadstools don't change their spots", Ron said loudly.

I stood up and yelled at him, "Oh! I think Dumbledore's probably got plenty of evidence, even if he doesn't share it with you Ron!"

The two of us were face to face and still screaming as if trying to speak over a bad telephone connection. Then Ron turned back and started walking away

"Ron, don't just go away like that. You don't have manners, do you?"

"Bloody hell Hermione, I don't have, so what?"

My eyes flew open the next moment. I immediately sat up on my bed.

What was that? Obviously a dream! What else could it be? Course we aren't in talking terms. Simple. I looked out of the window beside my bed. Sun was coming up. It's beautiful out there. I watched for a moment the rays of sunlight coming through the window, and savored the thought that it was Saturday. It was just day break. Looking out, I breathed in the morning air for a few moments. With a sigh I looked at the clock on my side table. It was time to get ready. Yawning, I slowly got up, moved the bed curtains. I can hear the silent breathing of my fellow roommates. It's always me who gets up early in the dormitory.

Half an hour later, I came back into the room.

"Morning Hermione", Parvati said. She was combing up her long soft hair.

"Hey Parvati!" I replied cheerfully.

I sat on my bed and started to clear the mess. Yep that's my hair. The most boring hair anyone's got!

"So weekend right, I bet you will be in the library the whole day today", said Parvati with a smile.

I like this girl, she's so nice.

"Well….umm..." I started.

But then Lavender who just came into the room interrupted me,

"Of course Parvati, that's where people go when they are single. Coz they don't know how to spend a holiday alone. I am right, aren't I?" she said smirking at me.

There she goes. I rolled my eyes.

"If that's what you think Lavender", I said. With that I got up from my bed, pulled out the letter, a quill, some ink from my cupboard and walked towards the door.

I could hear Lavender's high pitch laugh. I came down to the common room, sat on one of the chairs near the window and opened up the letter. It was from my mother which I got last night. I dipped the quill into some ink and started writing on a new parchment.

_Hey mum,_

_I am fine. How are you? Got your letter last night. Things are going on well over here. It's getting colder each day. Winter's definitely in. Don't worry mum, I am not working that hard. But studies are important right? Well, the answer for the question you asked in the letter is , Ron and I are still not talking to each other. I know we have been friends for a long period, but not now. He behaves as if he doesn't know me at all.I am worried about Harry mum. There are many unusual things going on over here. The only thing I know is to stand along Harry and I will do it. How is dad? The last time he wrote, he told me to search for a spell which could grow back his hair! I laughed whole through the evening that day. Lavender was looking at me as though I was mad. What else mum? How's your health?I'll send this letter as soon I get hold of mittu, that's Parvati's owl. I am heading for breakfast now._

_Bye mum. Love ya!_

_Hermione_

Folding up the letter I quickly went up to my room.

"Hey Parvati, can I borrow your owl?" I asked.

"Well, it's on its way home. I will let you know as soon as it gets back", she replied.

"Ok thanks! Bye", I said. With that I returned to the common room.

By that time Harry had come down.

"Hey", he said.

"Hi, morning", I replied with a smile.

We started off towards Great Hall.

"So what are your plans today?" I enquired.

"Nothing much. Got to complete Snape's work. It's huge." he said.

"Ye, even my work is incomplete."

"I was thinking, once I complete this work, I'll take the firebolt and walk straight ahead to the grounds."

"Oh Harry, remember, there's a test on transfiguration in two days from now. When will you start preparing for it?" I grimaced.

"Hermione, its two days after, not today right?" he laughed.

"How about this, you start studying it from now and then help me later", he added.

"No, I wont help you", I said.

"Ha ha, you always say that. But at the end I know you'll help me out", he said.

I couldn't help but laugh.

We sat down together at the Gryffindor table. The ceiling of the Great Hall was serenely blue and streaked with frail, wispy clouds, just like the squares of sky visible through the high mullioned windows. I yawned pouring myself some coffee.

I saw Ron and Lavender reaching the table, hand in hand. I started concentrating on my plate, not looking up. I dunno why, I just can't stand seeing Ron with someone else. I know he's just my friend or used be. But my insides keep boiling when I see him with Lavender. I just can't help it!

They were sitting opposite to me. Now and then I looked up at them and quickly turned away. I saw Ron looking at me for a second before turning towards Lavender.

I looked across the table. There were these general discussions going on. Dean was cracking some joke and everyone else contributing and laughing.

I quickly finished up eating. Then I and Harry walked back towards the common room along with the others.

Seamus was telling out something. "Finally its weekend! Got loads of work to do."

"Hey checked out the prophet today? There's something about the Scrimgeour written it seems." said Dean.

Luna interrupted saying, "My dad told that he is a vampire you know. He even wanted to publish it in The Quibbler."

There was a sudden outburst of laugh all around. Luna is good, but sometimes she can go crazy! I laughed to myself.

I walked towards the common room to get my books. I sat on the bed and opened the homework planner. I wrote down the things I should work on today.

I need to complete Snape's work and then study the lessons on history of magic and have to complete transfiguration work. Phew! Loads to do. Oh, I have to return the library books! Today is the last day. I quickly opened my trunk, gathered the required books and walked towards the library hurriedly.

I stood behind Neville who was the last person in long Queue.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hi Hermione", he said turning back.

I looked along the long queue. I saw the pair of them together. Ron and Lavender. My insides started roasting. They were talking so intimately, and laughing.

What's wrong with you Ron? Lavender doesn't suit you. I turned away from them. Five minutes later I saw them leaving. On my chance I quickly returned my books.

Walking through the rows of books, I searched for the books that I needed. I sat on the table near the window, opened my notes. But I couldn't concentrate. It was Ron in my thoughts. I looked out of the window. The temperature's totally down. Ron, I feel as if you are with me, as if you have become my shadow, that you are watching me. I feel you have become my breath that you are inside me. I wiped the tears off my face and turned towards my books.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Takes place at the Bill and Fluer's wedding. Hermione's POV. Please leave a review even if you don't like it. Its somehow feels terribly bad if you don't get them.:( :)

Disclaimer: Nope. I do not belong to Harry Potter. Lol. Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.

"Ginny, how do I look?" I enquired. I stood before the mirror and twirled. It's always been a problem for me. I care too much about what people think. Earlier I used to be worse. So I relied on how people around reacted to me in order to define myself. I could see her grooming her red flaming hair from the mirror. Ginny, who had become a fairly good friend over the past years smiled at me. She looked at me for a moment and said," Oh Hermione you look great! Incredible!"

"Please Ginny! Tell the truth. I know I am not good looking", I groaned, rolling my eyes to show how dumb it was.

Just then we could hear shouting at the top of her voice," Ginny! Even the bride is ready. Come down at once!"

Ginny jolted up, and rushed to put some lipstick and ran out of her bedroom straight away. Oh, here she comes again. She forgot to put on her matching bracelet. She started searching through the folds of her blankets.

"Help me Hermione. Mom would kill me if I don't go down now!"

I laughed and looked around to see the bracelet resting on the dressing table. I pointed it to her. She quickly grabbed it and ran out.

I could hear her footsteps going down the stairs. Wait. Now I can hear them grow louder again. Ginny came back and clutching the door she said, "By the way Hermione, you look awesome. Don't mind your mind!", and left.

And then there was silence. A moment of peace. I put on the necklace which my mom gave it for my fifteenth birthday. My mind drifted away to those memories. I miss you mom. I love you. With a sigh, I got back to work.

I looked onto the mirror one final time. I am not pretty. I had concluded that myself years ago. No reason Ron went with that silly Lavender, while I was always beside him since first year. He never noticed me. So I stopped expecting.

Slowly, with a heavy heart I got out of the room.

I got down the stair case and walked towards the kitchen for a glass of water. There, at the door I almost ran into Ron. I put my hand in the front as a reflex which stopped me into falling on him. I looked up and caught his eyes. His blue eyes.

"Oops, sorry", he said.

I moved away from him, gathering myself.

"Err. Hermione"

"Ye, Ron", I said looking up.

"You look beautiful", he said

It hit me like a ton of bricks, crumpling from the castle walls. My lips parted. Time seemed to be slowing down and speeding up at exactly same time. Ronald Weasley told me that I look beautiful! God! How wonderful it is not to expect anything and how wonderful it is to get the very thing you were trying hard not to expect! I couldn't describe it as happiness, it was beyond happiness, and the kind of feeling that makes your stomach clench and your eyes prickle.

"Always the tone of surprise" I breathed out. I couldn't help but give a big smile. A smile of pure pleasure, from the bottom of my heart. You made my day Ron. The words you said will keep rewinding themselves from now on. I'll remember this moment. This very moment. I'll treasure it. It will be in my heart forever.

I can see his ears go red. Is he blushing? I searched his face for some clue.

Just then,

"Hey you both! Finished?" said Harry who was getting down the stairs.

"yes.", Ron and I answered at the same time.

"Common then"

We moved towards the door.

Harry held out his hand and I gladly took it and we walked out of the house. Concentrate Hermione. I looked past Harry, towards Ron. He was trying to look away. May be, just may be Ron feels just like I feel. May be. The back of my mind argued with me,

'Or may be not'

'Oh shut up, let me be optimistic at least once!'

It's Bill's and Fluer's wedding. Not yours. Nor Ron's. Weird thoughts were crossing my mind. I shook my head for a fraction of a second trying to shake them away. Get back Hermione. Get back to the real world.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: That's it. Review please!

Love,

avantika


End file.
